


like a family

by Gael_In_Red



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, these are the SMP CHARACTERS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gael_In_Red/pseuds/Gael_In_Red
Summary: Bad crouched, reaching out towards the child. “You can call me BBH,” He smiled. “Where are your parents?”The child smirked. “I was born from fire.”orthis is a collection of oneshots about the families on the dream smp
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	like a family

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is the first chapter it's about BBH and Sapnap bc i am a sucker for one of the only canon fd's

The tall, hooded figure continued walking towards his netherite mine. He was in desperate need of an axe. He kept his eyes on the lava. Being 9’6 had its perks, but Bad was rather uncoordinated. Unless he watched his footsteps carefully, he’d fall into the lava. A small figure caught his eye. A head was bobbing just over the surface of the nether’s lake. Bad gasped. The nether was no place for a child. He began bridging in the direction of the head. “I’m coming! Hold on a bit longer!” He shouted, smiling at the child. The child kept still. It didn’t seem like he was burning in the lava, which confused Bad. After a minute or two, Bad reached the child. He stood on a small block of floating netherrack. 

“Who’re you?” the kid asked. His obsidian-colored eyes peeked out from underneath his dark brown hair. He must’ve been eight, maybe a bit older. 

Bad crouched, reaching out towards the child. “You can call me BBH,” He smiled. “Where are your parents?”

The child smirked. “I was born from fire.”

BBH pulled the child out of the lava and onto a small netherrack platform. “Were you really?”

The child nodded. “You’re not from here, are you?”

Bad shook his head. “No, I live in the overworld. I take it you live here?”

The child widened his eyes. “The overworld?!”

Bad tugged on his cloak. “I suppose I could take you. The nether is no place for a child. Even if you were born from fire. Do you have a name?”

The child bit his lip. “Let’s go to the overworld! Lemme ride on your shoulders!” Bad sighed and put the child on his shoulders. He grabbed Bad’s horns in his small hands and the two made their way to the overworld. As Bad and the kid stepped through the haze of the nether portal. They began walking through the giant taiga forest. Bad set the child down on the ground. 

“So,” he sighed. “Tell me about yourself.”

The child stared at the dirt. “I, uh, like the nether. I only went to the overworld a few times. This guy, I don’t know if you’ve heard of him, Dream?” 

BadBoyHalo nodded. “Yeah, I know him. His adoptive mother is a friend of a friend,” Bad smiled to himself. “He’s a troublemaker, that kid.”

The child beamed. “Yeah, Dream took me to the overworld! We built a treehouse with this other guy, George. I think it’s,” the child pointed to an especially large tree. “Up there!”

Bad followed the child towards the tree. “You never told me your name, by the way!”

The child sighed as he climbed a ladder in the tree, into a large treehouse filled with all sorts of things. There were three beds-- one red, one green, and one blue--, bugs fossilized in amber, photos, a clock, wooden swords painted to look like netherite, empty bottles, and a wall made of entirely glass on the treehouse’s west side. “I don’t have one.”

Bad’s eyes darted from the amber to the bed. “What do you think of Sapnap? For your name?”

The child smiled. “Yeah, I like that.”

Bad smiled. “Sounds good, Sapnap.”

The sound of footsteps coming up a ladder filled the room. “Bad? Why are you in my treehouse?” a short, blond, child with messy hair asked. He held a wooden sword, trying to seem intimidating. 

Bad put his hands up. “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you, Dream. I just wanted to get Sapnap out of the nether. Kids shouldn’t be in the nether.”

Dream rolled his poison-green eyes. “Oh, come on now! The nether isn’t dangerous!”

Bad pinched the bridge of his nose. “Dream, you shouldn’t go to the nether! If I hear about you going there again, your mother will hear about this!”

Dream rolled his eyes again. “Puffy isn’t my mother!”

Sapnap sighed. “Who the fuck is Puffy?”

“LANGUAGE!” Bad shouted. “Do not do that again, Sapnap!”

“Sorry, Dad!” Sapnap’s expression grew panicked. “Wait, I mean Bad! Bad!” 

Bad smiled. “You can call me Dad, it’s okay.”

Sapnap shook his head. “No.”

Dream laughed. It was like the wheezing sound of a tea kettle. “You called him Dad! Just wait until I tell George!”

“Don’t,” Sapnap threatened. “Don’t tell George.”

Dream smirked. “Why are you threatening me?” His eyes glinted with something dangerous. “Don’t you know that I’m a better fighter?”

Sapnap took a wooden sword off of the ground. “Let’s find out if that’s true!” he charged towards Dream, but was grabbed by a demon hybrid.

“Boys, boys!” Bad reprimanded. “Use your words!”

Sapnap and Dream muttered insults under their breaths as Bad put them back down. “It’s getting late,” Dream sighed. “Puffy probably wants me to go back to her house so I can eat.”

Bad nodded. “You do that. I’ll be at home if you need me.”

And with that, Sapnap climbed onto Bad’s shoulders and the two walked to a cabin by the lakeside.


End file.
